The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Sporting events can include a timer important to the rules of the game. In American football, the game includes a timer that determines when a quarter of the game ends. Additionally, a play clock provides a set period of time in which a next play must be started to avoid a penalty. Similarly, basketball includes both a game clock and a shot clock. Soccer and hockey both include game clocks. In all of these sports, an athlete completing an action or taking a shot by expiration of a timer can be critical to game play.
Sporting venues include clocks or timers on display, showing the athletes, officials, broadcasters, and fans the relevant game time, play clock, or shot clock. Such a clock can be located upon a score board or a display located upon a wall of the sporting arena.